¿Que nos paso?
by tavis-rock
Summary: Aina y Aika se preguntan últimamente el por que Arisa y Rikako, respectivamente, se han distanciado de ellas ¿es culpa de los fans? ¿culpa de la franquicia? o ¿culpa de Shuka y Suwa? ArisAina y RikAika (Kmny & CnRk)


**Buenas lectores, pues dejo este intento de ArisAina con RikAika o como los japos lo conocen Knmy xD en fin no tengo mucho que decir, solo que pues... lo intente al menos ñ_ñ (One-shot lo que significa que no habrá segunda parte xD)**

 **no tenia muchos ánimos por que bueno, últimamente había estado metiendo la pata en todo, pero ¡Pum! hoy tuve una gran oportunidad que convirtió mis demás atascos en algo insignificante y me siento llena de energía otra vez :3**

 **los dejo con esto que... no se exactamente que es xD**

 **Gracias a Beta-chan por la corrección n_n**

* * *

Ambas reían a la par, una sonreía enormemente mientras la otra era más recatada, sin embargo, a ambas se les podía ver muy divertidas, sumergidas en su conversación. Ambas sin darse cuenta de los dos pares de ojos que las miraban desde un punto más alejado y con evidente recelo. Pero, ¿celos de qué? No eran más que compañeras de trabajo y amigas, no tenían derecho alguno sobre aquellas que observaban tan intensamente.

La mayor atribuyó su recelo a un simple momento de debilidad en su persona, un sentimiento infantil de que su buena amiga estuviese prestándole más atención a la actriz. Para la menor no había preámbulos, estaba muy celosa por que la chica que tanto admiraba y quería, no le estuviese prestando ni la más mínima atención, pero ¡claro! Otras sin mucho esfuerzo podían obtener su atención.

-Arisha tonta...- susurró la más joven de las cuatro, mientras aun miraba de vez en cuando a la mencionada, Arisa Komiya, su compañera de trabajo y aquella que le había robado hasta el aliento.

-Si, es una tonta ¿por qué a Rikako le gusta estar tanto con ella? - esta vez, la otra chica que observaba a las otras dos chicas se permitía aquel arrebato.

\- ¡Eso es obvio! Arisha es muy cool ¿quién no estaría interesado en estar con ella? - dijo la más joven con misma energía a la chica a su lado, su mirada había pasado de celosa a soñadora. - Aikyan sólo dice eso porque esta celosa de mi Arisha- dijo por fin la pequeña a Aika y esta sólo suspiró con molestia.

\- ¿Tu Arisa? ¡Si tan sólo te notara, pequeña Aina! - contraatacó con una sonrisa retadora a la más joven, Aina Suzuki, o Ainya para los amigos.

La pequeña se posó de igual forma, retadora contra Aika y se cruzó de brazos.

-No me notará, pero al menos no me da pauta de estar conmigo y después irse con Shuka o Anchan- agregó Aina con la misma sonrisa que Aika había puesto hace un rato.

\- ¡Oh! Golpe bajo, ya verás- amenazó la mayor, y comenzó a revolver el cabello de la más baja, esta no dudo en quejarse en ningún momento.

Después de que armaran un escándalo y la coreógrafa encargada las regañara, ambas se mantuvieron pensantes, claro, lo que se dijeron mutuamente podía ser en broma, pero no dejaba de ser muy real.

Aika tenía mucho avance con Rikako, después de todo habían llevado una buena relación durante los dos años. Aquellos en los que habían comenzado con el proyecto de Love Live Sunshine. Bromeaban, conversaban, incluso se llevaban un poco pesado, desde los comentarios algo rudos, hasta ocasionales palmadas en el trasero.

Simplemente le costaba entender como era que se sentía tan insegura contra Arisa. Rikako a veces se comportaba violenta contra ella ¿por qué con la actriz era tan dulce?

-Ah~ no me gusta para nada esto... Incluso Shuka y Anchan me roban su atención- pensó para sí misma mientras se ocupaba de su entrenamiento.

Por otra parte, Aina se veía más afectada, Arisa era amable, pero eso lo hacía con todas, las únicas que recibían un trato algo especial por parte de ella eran Fururin y esa Rikako que tanto se había adueñado de ella. Lo odiaba con todo su ser, ser una compañera y nada más.

-Si tan sólo me dejaras demostrarte que no soy la infantil niña que piensas...- susurró para sí misma una vez que su rutina terminaba y por fin podía sentarse un momento.

Sin prestar atención a lo demás, tomó asiento justo donde Aika y Shuka estaban conversando amenamente sobre su práctica, escuchando un poco su conversación accidentalmente.

-Sólo exageras, ella realmente no es consciente de ello, al menos eso pienso- Shuka dijo a Aika, pero esta no pareció ceder tan fácil.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? - agregó la mayor con desconfianza, no podía dejarse persuadir al 100% si no estaba tan segura.

-Porque he tenido mucho tiempo para conocerla, puede que sólo sea distraída y no se haya dado cuenta... Ya sabes... Es Rikyako-chan después de todo- Shuka daba un par de palmadas al hombro de Aika.

-Bueno, eso es verdad, a veces es tan despistada- la respuesta de la mayor se limitó a eso, tras un suspiro desolado y angustioso.

Shuka miro tímidamente a Aika y esta vez acarició con más cariño el hombro de la mayor, pues su mano no se había retirado de aquel sitio.

-Entonces…. ¿Considerarás hacer lo que te dije? - Shuka trataba de persuadir a Aika, aún que no estaba segura de sí sería lo mejor o de si podría hacer algo como eso.

-Realmente va a ser muy vergonzoso, pero... Podría funcionar- pensante, aquella que dio su voz para el ángel caído, daba una opinión al respecto y pauta a que estaba dispuesta a participar en la idea loca que Shuka le había propuesto.

-Podremos hacerlo, veras que va a salir bien, no perderemos nada ¿verdad? -

Aina sólo soltó un suspiro, ¿así que Aika tenía un plan? No sabía de qué se trataba, pero al menos tenía algo en mente, que buena suerte. Ella deseó con todo su corazón tener al menos la mitad de suerte que podría tener aquella que interpretaba al ángel caído, tan sólo un poco de esa suerte.

Terminó de beber de su botella con agua cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearla por los hombros y un pequeño peso descansar en la coronilla de su cabeza, un ligero y dulce aroma invadió su nariz, aquel aroma tan familiar la hizo saber de inmediato quien era.

-Estas muy pensativa hoy Ainya- dijo la chica que la abrazaba por la espalda.

\- ¿Por qué Arisha no me quiere Suwawa? - dijo tan fácilmente, sin embargo, su voz podía notarse altamente afligida.

Suwa sólo frotó su barbilla con la cabeza de Aina, dándole una caricia reconfortante mientras la estrujaba un poco más fuerte, sin ser brusca.

-No digas eso, ella solamente es muy correcta como para querer darse cuenta, sabes cómo es en el trabajo, todas lo sabemos- agregó tratando de darle ánimos a su preciada amiga y compañera.

-Pero…. ¿Por qué sólo conmigo? Yo le he dicho tantas cosas, le dije como me sentí cuando la conocí, dije que quería ser cercana a ella... Que la admiro tanto...- su ánimo no parecía mejorar.

De un momento a otro sintió como aquellos brazos que la rodeaban se alejaban y posteriormente como aquella figura perteneciente a Suwa se posaba frente a ella, con mirada decidida y animada.

-Vamos, tú eres aún más increíble, tienes tu casa llena de trofeos, eres una excelente dibujante, y ni se diga de la gran cantante que eres, ¡eres campeona nacional de folclore! Estas más allá de lo que cualquiera desearía- decía sonriente a Aina que poco a poco parecía animarse un poco. -Además... Arisa sólo debe darse cuenta del gran partido que eres, y yo sé cómo podemos hacer eso...- agregó con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Hacer que se dé cuenta ¿Cómo? - preguntó de nueva cuenta, estaba intrigada por lo que fuese que se le hubiera ocurrido a Suwa.

-Así es, y para eso me necesitaras a mí- dijo implicada- ¿has escuchado ese dicho de "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"? eso puede funcionar- finalizó Suwa presentando su idea a Aina, esta comprendió que es lo que pretendía su amiga.

-Oh... Ya veo, ya veo, pero ¿crees que funcione? - esta vez los ánimos de Aina cambiaron para bien y por fin sonrió.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Estoy segura que funcionará, después de todo, ella no es tan indiferente como crees, seguro logramos algo- dijo Suwa sonríete a la más baja.

Tenían un plan en marcha bastante arriesgado, y no eran las únicas que harían algo así.

I

Un nuevo día de trabajo aparecía para Aika y entusiasmada por lo que había conversado con Shuka, se dirigía al trabajo. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que a la tierna y buena Shika Saito se le ocurriría la brillante idea de intentar provocarle celos a Rikako? Sí, provocarle celos mediante la vieja pero conocida táctica de "coqueteo con otra frente a ti".

Realmente se lo pensó mucho, esa idea era algo impropia y que solo alguien desesperado tomaría... Y ella estaba desesperada.

Además, no perdía nada con intentarlo, de cualquier manera, si no obtenía el resultado que quería, igual Rikako la seguiría tratando como su amiga. No había pierde.

Llegó con completa normalidad y acomodó su mochila donde acostumbraba, miró a su alrededor, la mayoría ya estaban ahí, exceptuando a la segunda más alta del grupo y a su cómplice Shuka. Por otra parte, fijó su vista en su objetivo, Anju y Rikako parecían muy animadas conversando de cualquier cosa, lo normal, quiso suponer. Sus compañeras Ai y Kanako estaban estirando juntas. Al fondo podía ver a ese par que últimamente se había vuelto algo de que hablar con los fans, Aina y Suwa, quienes parecían planear dónde esconder un cadáver, pues sus rostros parecían meramente complicitos.

Apartó la mirada y se encontró rápidamente de vuelta, mirando a Rikako y a Anju en su amena conversación, pudo notar la amabilidad en la mirada de Anju y la calidez en la de Rikako. No le gustaba para nada.

-Ah~ al menos no es Arisa…. ¡¿Dónde rayos estará Shukashu?!- pensó para sí misma con cierta molestia mientras disimulaba mirar su celular.

La puerta del cuarto de prácticas se abrió, dejando a la vista a la 2da más alta de Aqours para desdicha de Aika y agrado entero de las dos de tercero. No tardo mucho para que Arisa saludara de forma general a todas y caminara por el lugar para dejar sus pertenencias y comenzar a calentar, pero de inmediato fue interceptada por Rikako, llamándola con aquella dulce sonrisa e invitándola a unirse a su conversación junto con Anju.

-Rayos Shuka, ¿dónde diablos estás? - maldijo para sus adentros y su mala suerte.

Trató de ignorarlo y seguir mirando su teléfono, pero le fue totalmente inevitable escuchar esa melodiosa risa que tanto le gustaba, claro, reía con alguien más que no era ella, pero no había nada más que pudiese hacer a menos que Shuka se dignara a llegar.

Aina, por su parte miró de reojo a la recién llegada, ahí estaba su amada Arisa, sonriendo y bromeando con An-chan y Rikako, bueno, más bien parecía sólo reír de lo que sea que esas dos estuvieran diciéndole, ya que pocas veces Arisa bromeaba.

Repentinamente sintió como alguien sujetaba su cadera y la hacía moverse un poco para terminar sintiendo y mirando a la causante de eso. Suwa era quien la había hecho acercarse así y con una pícara sonrisa, eso de manera indicativa de que era momento de llevar a cabo su idea.

Suwa soltó una carcajada bastante decente pero notoria que hizo girar la vista a más de una, esto mientras tomaba por sorpresa a Aina y le daba uno de sus famosos abrazos y riendo, como si la estuvieran pasando de maravilla.

\- ¿Suwawa? - preguntó en un susurro Aina, a lo que de inmediato contesto la mencionada.

-Sólo sígueme la corriente- de misma forma le susurró.

-Pfff…. Enserio, esto se ve demasiado fingido, y esas dos son las únicas que creen que eso se ve real- desde su asiento, Aika no dejaba de ver a las dos escandalosas y melosas de tercero.

Miró con curiosidad y sigilo hacia donde estaba Arisa con su chica y no noto nada en especial.

-Que lástima por ti, pequeña Aina- pensó mirando como aquello a Arisa le importaba nada.

Suwa miró de reojo a Arisa, y no encontró respuesta. La chica seguía con esa típica expresión de "nada me inmuta" mientras escuchaba a Anju y Rikako bromear con ella. Debía ponerse más severa.

\- Debe ser demasiado interesante que alguien se te confiese así Ainya- Suwa dijo aquello tan desmesuradamente que fue inevitable la atención de todas de golpe y un silencio repentino, incluso los ojos de esa seria chica de apellido Komiya, estaban ahora prestando atención.

-Espe… Suwawa…. – La pequeña se alarmó y a su vez, se encontró sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga.

\- ¿Alguien se le confeso a Ainya? ¿Cuándo? - la primera en lanzar su curiosa pregunta fue Furihata que impulsivamente corrió hacia donde estaban ellas, lista para recibir una respuesta.

-Eh… yo...-

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién no se fijaría en esta pequeña belleza? - Suwa irrumpió el pequeño titubeo de Aina para decir esas palabras y posteriormente seguir acariciando la cabeza de la más bajita.

-Eso es increíble ¿Cómo era él? ¿Guapo, atlético, educado? – esta vez, Kanako dejo al aire su curiosidad, mirando de manera soñadora a Aina.

-Él… Bueno… Era, lindo... - Insegura, siguió la mentira de Suwa, denotando nerviosismo, aunque no exactamente por aquella "Confesión"

De inmediato la mayoría comenzó a alardear con cierta emoción, a excepción de una incrédula Aika y una seria Arisa. Suwa sintió que estaba funcionando a la perfección, era momento de meter un poco de más drama.

-Pero ella no acepto…. Por qué...- con una pícara sonrisa, volvió a acercar a Aina hacia ella, pasando una de sus manos por la cintura de la mas baja y apegarla a sí misma. -Ella ya tiene en quien fijarse- finalizó con uno de sus típicos abrazos a la más baja, y las demás sólo se miraron entre ellas, con curiosidad.

-Vamos, dejen de perder el tiempo, deberíamos estar calentando- el silencio se rompió cuando por fin, aquella que Aina deseaba escuchar habló.

-No te pongas celosa Arisha, también puedo darte mucho amor a ti- Suwa provocó, intentando conseguir alguna reacción, pero…

La más alta se giro sonriendo con amabilidad a su compañera y amiga, sólo para soltar un suspiró.

-Contaré con ello, pero por ahora hay que calentar o nos regañarán- finalizó tan tranquilamente como de costumbre.

" _\- Ouch…. eso dolió" -_ pensó para sí misma Aina ante las palabras de Arisa, creía haberse acostumbrado ya, pero no, cada día eran más dolorosas sus palabras.

-Siempre tan correcta- dijo divertida Anju a Arisa quien se colocaba en posición de calistenia para estar lista cuando llegaran las coreógrafas.

-No diremos nada o nos meteremos en problemas-.

Suwa no espero esa respuesta, en definitiva, no lo había imaginado si quiera, pudo sentir el agarre de Aina a sus ropas, pudo apreciar el momento en el que ella apretó su camisa con sus manos, y ocultó un poco su rostro en su pecho.

-Perdón Aina…. Perdón…- le susurró con una voz triste, parecía que no había servido absolutamente de nada sus esfuerzos, ni si quiera para hacer cambiar el semblante de Arisa.

Tal parecía que a Arisa no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la pequeña Aina.

Alguien estuvo ahí, mirando todo un poco más lejos, Aika había observado todo aquel pequeño circo y el cómo no había servido de nada. Soltó un suspiro y espero con todas sus ganas a que no le resultara igual de fatídico que a la pobre y pequeña Aina.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? - al fin, aquella que tanto esperaba, por fin hacia aparición.

Cuando Aika se giró se encontró a la joven Shuka con esa típica expresión de "yo no sé nada" ahí parada en la entrada del gimnasio, viendo el semblante algo incómodo entre los tres miembros de tercer año.

-Una jugada pésima, sólo eso- fueron las únicas palabras de Aika que se levantaba de su sitio y soltaba una mirada algo molesta contra la recién llegada-. Más importante aún ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? – dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura y miraba aun conflictiva a la más joven.

-Lo siento, me desperté un poco tarde- se disculpó haciendo esa típica sonrisa inocente y encantadora que nadie podía rechazar.

-Rayos… no es justo que uses tu sonrisa conmigo- desvió la mirada un par de segundos mientras caminaba al centro donde estaban las demás estirando los músculos.

Shuka sólo rio y la siguió, las palabras de Aika eran perfectas para comenzar con una sospechosa conversación coqueta, y mejor aun que lo harían mientras las demás podían escucharlas casi al 100%

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con que te sonría? - le dijo, percatándose que ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca de las demás como para que escucharan y mejor aún, que Aika siguiera conversando tan naturalmente sin percatarse que ya habían comenzado con su idea.

-Pues eso es obvio, sabes que todos caen rendidos ante esa sonrisa encantadora- sin cuidado alguno, respondió Aika, mientras se sentaba en el piso y comenzaba a estirarse.

\- ¿Con que sonrisa encantadora eh? Que sincera estas hoy- aquel comentario con un tono un tanto recelosos provino de Anju, quien estaba a la par de Aika estirándose.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Gracias? – La mayor no se percató de la manera en que Anju había dicho aquello, por lo que lo tomo como un simple cumplido.

-Claro, Aika-chan siempre es amable conmigo- aclaró, manteniendo su postura alegre. Aunque por dentro se había puesto nerviosa por la respuesta de Anju.

Miró de reojo a la segunda mayor, esta no miraba a ninguna de ellas, estaba más entretenida estirándose y mirando el piso con una expresión seria en su rostro.

"-Parece que funciona" - pensó para sí misma Shuka, mientras miraba la expresión de Rikako de reojo.

Su calentamiento se vio casi irrumpido con la entrada de las coreógrafas, las cuales, les permitieron terminar su calentamiento para que comenzaran a practicar un poco respecto a su pronta presentación en el desfile de Halloween, pues esta estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

¿En qué momento se habían distanciado tanto? Si en cuanto se conocieron congeniaron demasiado bien, claro también eran las dos mayores del grupo, tal vez eso las hizo congeniar, pero Aika sentía que había algo más que sólo gustos comunes por una edad similar. Rikako era algún tipo de imán para ella, era como si molestarla la hiciera feliz, como si esas bromas fueran suficiente para que Rikako le prestara la atención que buscaba de ella.

De un momento a otro todo pareció cambiar, desde aquel momento en que tuvieron su primer concierto y el pánico invadió a la segunda más mayor ¿Fue por qué no corrió a abrazarla como lo hizo An-chan? No estaba segura, pero ¡vamos! Arisa tampoco lo hizo y con ella nada cambio. Ya no estaba segura de que pensar.

La práctica llegó a la mitad de su tiempo común y las coreógrafas les permitieron un descanso antes de proseguir con aquello. Algo desanimada volvió a sentarse. ¿A qué hora Shuka planeaba comenzar a coquetearle? Se supone habían acordado algo.

-Gran trabajo- sonriendo Shuka la llamó y ofreció una botella con agua para ella y se sentó a su lado.

Aika sólo la tomó y con algo de molestia miró a la menor.

-Se supone que tú ibas a coquetearme ¿Por qué aun no haces nada? - soltó su queja a la mas joven y esta sólo soltó una risa igual de suave que la voz de la mayor.

\- ¿No te diste cuenta? Lo hice desde que llegue, pero parece que estas tan sumergida en tus pensamientos que ni si quiera te diste cuenta- Su voz denotaba lo divertida que se encontraba ante tal situación. Posteriormente se acercó al oído de Aika y le susurró: -Aquí entre nos, Rikyako-chan no parecía muy feliz- aclaró.

Aika permaneció incrédula, pero algo en su interior se puso realmente feliz al escuchar eso, pero aun no estaba al 100% segura de que aquella reacción de Rikako fuese realmente por ella. Pero creería que así era.

-Eso es... ¡Genial! Tal vez sea buen momento de hacer un par de acciones más antes de que termine la práctica y pueda intentar conversar con ella- Decía Aika con una emoción evidente.

-Como ordenes- sonrió implicada.

Rikako estaba al otro lado de la habitación, mirando de reojo a el dúo Jimo Ai, realmente lo odiaba, no a las chicas exactamente, sino a como actuaban cuando estaban juntas. No era por nada, ella conversaba a diario con Arisa, pero llevarse tan familiarmente como esas dos ¡Nunca! Era Arisa, ella no tenia algún tipo de simpatía especia al por nadie, o eso aparentaba, pues ella bien sabía la verdad tras esa mascara.

¡Rayos! No se trataba de Arisa, se trataba de esas dos que en ese momento conversaban tontamente con esas sonrisas tan amplias en sus rostros.

-Estúpido Lantis…- Susurró para sí misma, maldiciendo a la disquera, y muy en el fondo a aquellos que se les ocurrió la gran idea de que un dúo entre Yoshiko y You era gran idea.

-De nuevo estas frunciendo el ceño por esas dos ¿No crees que ya ha sido demasiado? - esa fue la voz de su gran amiga Arisa a sus espaldas, inevitablemente la encaró manteniendo su mala expresión.

\- ¡No puedo evitarlo! Ella simplemente comenzó a tratar a Shuka como si fuesen las grandes amigas ¿Por qué dejarme de lado así? ¿Por qué tratarme así? – dijo con evidente enojo, pero con voz baja, sólo para que ella y Arisa pudiesen escuchar.

-Bueno, no siempre iba a ser tuya, somos nueve ¿sabes? Además ¿qué más da? No habría problema si tan sólo te acercaras y hablaras con ella con normalidad- fueron las duras pero verdaderas palabras de Arisa hacia su amiga.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó con cierta incertidumbre, después de todo no era como si fuese tan valiente.

\- Creo que es lo correcto, en todo caso no pasará de que siga tan distraída como siempre ¿No? Te garantizo que no se dará cuenta – Arisa animaba a su amiga a acercarse y por fin hablar respecto a esa lejanía entre ambas.

-Tal vez después...- fue lo único que atinó a decir, para después ponerse de pie y alejarse de Arisa, necesitaba ir a comprar algo para refrescarse y pensárselo mejor.

Antes de salir del gimnasio, miró a Aika y a Shuka, en todo el rato no habían parado de bromear y reír entre ellas, como las grandes amigas que era.

-Idiota…-

Una vez que salió, pudo ver a una decaída Aina frente a la máquina de bebidas, sacando un té ligero para refrescarse, pero esa expresión triste…. No podía ocultársela a nadie.

Rikako sabia a que se debía ese ánimo decaído, su amiga Arisa era la culpable, pero no podía obligar a la más alta a nada, sólo le quedaba dedicarle una sonrisa de ánimo a la pequeña Aina.

.

La práctica terminó como un día más, las coreógrafas estaban completamente complacidas con el desempeño de las nueve chicas que conformaban Aqours. Varias estaban listas para irse a casa, algunas más se pararon a seguir conversando con sus compañeras.

Aika estaba apresurada, demasiado, a decir verdad, necesitaba tener un momento a solas con Rikako y aclararse un par de cosas, no podía permitir que alguien la acaparara.

Guardaba sus cosas a la par que miraba insistentes veces a Rikako, esta sólo parecía estar presurosa también, como si tuviera intenciones vivaces de marcharse, no lo permitiría. Pero para su desgracia, la apresurada Aida estaba con su bolso en hombro y con pies en movimiento, caminando hacia la puerta y despidiéndose con una seña en su mano.

-Rayos…- maldijo por lo bajo cuando la miró cruzar la puerta del gimnasio.

Rápidamente comenzó a meter sus cosas desesperadamente a su bolso, pero cuando intento apresurada cerrarla, no era posible, entonces sus ansias aumentaron mucho más.

A ojos de alguien más, se podía ver una graciosa escena de una chica luchando contra su propio bolso, pero para la pobre afectada, era un momento desesperante de perder su oportunidad.

\- ¡Oh Vamos! Sólo vete, yo guardaré tus cosas- a sus espaldas Shuka le sujetaba la mano y la obligaba a soltar aquello para que se fuera tras Rikako antes de que fuera tarde.

-Gra…Gracias…. Shuka…-

Sus palabras se quedaron en el viento, como un susurro, pues gracias a la pequeña oportunidad de Shuka, pudo correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

No le importo la mirada de nadie, sólo le importaba encontrar entre todas aquellas espaldas, la de esa chica que no sabía el por qué seguía tanto, el por qué le importaba tanto…

\- ¡Rikako! - la llamó a ciegas, pero como si su llamado tuviese alguna especie de poder, ahí pudo divisar por fin, la espalda de aquella chica.

Estiró su brazo lo suficiente para que llegara hasta ella y cuando por fin tuvo contacto, se aferró a ella, no quería que se escapara, no otra vez.

Sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento, estaban tan perpetuas una con la otra.

-Rikako... - susurró al poder mirarla de frente por fin, aquella marrón y sorprendida mirada.

\- ¿Qué… Qué pasa? - preguntó aún abrumada la más baja. Por alguna razón su corazón se había puesto realmente inquieto.

Ahora que estaba ahí, sus palabras se habían marchado un par de segundos. Sólo permaneció de pie, procesando un momento lo que quería decirle a Rikako, por qué quería hablar con ella, pero ¿Qué iba a decirle exactamente?

\- ¿Aika? - volvió a llamarla-

-Yo… no me siento bien, desde hace tiempo... Quiero decir, tú y yo, ¿Qué nos pasa? – dejo salir su pregunta, como si no fuese muy grave, pero al ver la expresión de Rikako que cambio de sorpresa a irritación, entendió que tal vez había hecho algo mal.

\- ¡No es nada! Sólo imaginas cosas- dijo con cierto recelo y mirando en otra dirección. Aquello no le había parecido muy cierto a la mayor.

-Pero… de verdad quiero saber, sé que tal vez nuestros roles de trabajo sean diferentes que, en un inicio, pero no debería ser una razón para que nos distanciemos… Yo no quiero eso- aclaraba la chica Kobayashi a la más baja.

-Todo es tu culpa…- dijo aún sin mirarla, pero su tono de voz cambio, esta vez no sonaba como si estuviese enfadada, más bien sonaba caprichosa, acusadora.

\- ¿Eh? -

Por fin se giraba a mirarla, podía ver el enfado mezclado con ansia en la expresión de la más baja, había visto esa expresión muchas veces, pero en ese momento le causó un sentimiento extraño que no supo definir.

\- ¡Es tu culpa! Tú y tu fanservice malo con Shuka- incriminó explotando por fin. -Todo estaba bien, hasta que a los idiotas productores se les ocurrió que YouShiko era una buena idea y les dieron ese dueto. Pensé que nada pasaría, pero ¡No! Me dejaste de lado por ella y lo que los fans pedían ¡No es justo! - le echó en cara, y no le importaba las curiosas miradas de algunos que transitaban y les daban una mirada con rareza.

-Ri…Rikako… baja la voz…- pidió algo avergonzada, mirando a su alrededor el vistazo de algunos que pasaban por ahí.

\- ¡No voy a hacerlo! -

Ante aquella respuesta sólo se limitó a tomar la mano de la mas baja y tirar de ella para salir de ese lugar lo antes posible, si alguien que las reconociera las veía estarían en grandes problemas.

Aika arrastró a Rikako hasta un callejón cercano donde nadie más pudiera verlas. Podía sentir los jaleos de Rikako, pero no se detuvo hasta que pudo llevarla hasta aquel callejón donde se podía apreciar tranquilidad y cero gentes mironas.

La más baja estuvo a punto de seguir quejándose, pero la prominente cercanía de Aika la hizo guardar silencio de golpe y quedarse callada, admirando su rostro de cerca una vez más.

\- ¿Así que por eso te alejaste de mí? Porque estás celosa del _"Jimo Ai"_ Esa simple y pequeña cosa te hizo alejarte y hacerme morir de celos con Arisa…- dijo sin cuidado alguno mientras se acercaba cada vez mas acorralando con sus palabras a Aida.

-Yo… yo no… - trataba de decir algo, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. No hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo último que dijo a la mujer frente a ella. - Espera…. ¿Celosa de Arisa? – preguntó dejando clara su sorpresa ante ese hecho.

-Por supuesto…. Pero no pareciera que te importara mucho ¿cuánto me moría de celos verdad? A ti solo te importaba estar con Arisa y reír con ella, hacer todo lo que hacías conmigo- finalizó Aika mirando seriamente, y sin aflojar un sólo gesto de su expresión seria.

Y de nueva cuenta, cuando Rikako estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto, volvió a ser silenciada, pero eso era gracias a un contacto inesperado, uno que la hizo sentir una gran inquietud en su estómago y que su corazón golpeara contra ella con fuerza.

No supo en que momento la distancia entre cada una se había terminado y unido sus labios de una inesperada manera que ninguna presintió, ni si quiera Aika que fue quien inicio con el contacto.

Lentamente se separaron y se volvieron a mirar, esta vez con una evidente sorpresa en sus rostros y un rubor amenazando con no abandonar a ninguna de las dos.

-Lo siento…. Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo…- fueron las torpes palabras de Aika que no lograba reaccionar.

Espero cualquier cosa por parte de Rikako, un grito, un regaño, incluso un golpe, pero no recibió ninguno de ellos, simplemente notó la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Rikako y como esta posaba uno de sus dedos contra sus labios.

-Está bien... no te preocupes por eso… igual creo que… me gustó- confesó sin apartar la mirada de la más alta.

De verdad, no podía creer que la razón del por qué Rikako se había alejado era debido a sentirse celosa por Shuka.

No lo negaría, le agradaba mucho convivir con Shuka, pero ni mil duetos harían que dejara de pensar en Rikako, esa gruñona y a la vez tan frágil chica frente a ella. Porque de algo estaba segura y nada la hacia dudar si quiera un poco al respecto. Aida Rikako era la persona que ella quería.

A partir de ese día se encargaría de dejarle en claro quien era la persona que se robaba sus suspiros.

.

.

.

Aina permaneció con completa tranquilidad sentada en una de las pequeñas bancas del gimnasio, Suwa le había pedido que la esperara para que ambas se fueran juntas a tomar un café para tratar de subir los ánimos a la pequeña. Todo estuvo completamente tranquilo, y conforme los demás miembros abandonaban el lugar, más silencioso se volvía el lugar.

Ella creyó haberse quedado sola ya, pero un pequeño ruido la hizo sobresaltar, haciendo que prestara atención a su alrededor.

Ahí estaba ella, esa actriz que la hacía suspirar tantas veces por día; su amada Arisa Komiya, quien mantenía un semblante extraño a su parecer, no sólo su comportamiento… Su físico parecía tambaleante y la razón del ruido que escuchó hace un momento, fue la voz de Arisa, esta había dado un ligero jadeo al colocar su bolso en su hombro antes de salir.

No pudo evitar preocuparse.

-Arisha…. ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó a la más alta que sin tomarse la molestia si quiera de mirarla, simplemente asintió. -Es que…. Yo pensé que…- trató de hablarle a la más alta, pero fue irrumpida.

-De verdad estoy bien Suzuki-san…- dijo tratando de sonar normal, pero la más joven no se tragó aquello.

Algo en ella le dijo que debía ponerse de pie y hacer que la más alta la mirara de frente, su cuerpo actuó sólo poniéndose de pie, pero todo en ella se volvió tenso cuando pudo apreciar el justo momento en que Arisa se detuvo y se recargó ligeramente contra la pared.

\- ¡Arisa! - la llamó con preocupación mientras la tomaba de uno de sus brazos, al contacto pudo sentir el ligero temblar de su cuerpo y lo frágil que se sentía.

-Lo siento... creo que me he pasado con el trabajo…- dijo con una tenue sonrisa a Arisa mientras intentaba recuperarse de aquel bajón.

La pequeña entonces entendió el porqué de la falta de ánimo de la más alta los últimos días. Ahora que lo pensaba, había tenido varias sesiones de fotos, y alguna que otra participación en algunos comerciales, ¿Cómo no se percató del cansancio en Arisa?

\- ¡Ainya! Es hora de irnos- Suwa irrumpía también en el gimnasio y pronto se percató de la situación por lo que se apresuró a ayudar también. - ¿Qué pasa? - se acercó preocupada también a las dos chicas.

-Llama a un taxi, llevemos a Arisha a su casa- Fue lo único que dijo la pequeña Aina a Suwa y esta asintió rápidamente.

.

No tardaron demasiado, entre Suwa y Aina ayudaron a Arisa a llegar a aquel taxi que las llevo hasta el apartamento de la actriz donde para sorpresa de ambas, vivía sola en un apartamento en lo que cabía, algo lujoso, parecía que las revistas y la TV le habían dejado buenos ingresos a la chica.

-No tenían que traerme hasta mi casa- Arisa les decía a ambas y estas sólo rieron un poco.

-Nos preocupamos- agregaba Suwa mientras llevaban a la más alta hasta el sofá de su sala. - Aunque, a decir verdad, tengo un par de asuntos que atender, por lo que tendré que dejarte al cuidado de Ainya- fue lo único que dijo la segunda más alta de la habitación, causando que Aina se sorprendiera en gran manera.

-Espe… Suwawa…- dijo nerviosa y la mencionada sólo se incorporó y le sonrió a la pequeña mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Ahora es tu responsabilidad Ainya, cuídala muy bien- Con una picara sonrisa se disponía a abandonar el hogar de Arisa.

-Gracias por acompañarme Suwa- Fue lo único que dijo Arisa despidiéndose de la compañera de manías abrazantes.

La chica abandonó el sitio sin esperar más, fue en ese momento que se quedo silencioso una vez más.

La pequeña Aina soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie para revisar si la actriz tendría fiebre o algo, esta no se opuso a su cercanía y le permitió el toque, efectivamente, tenía un poco de fiebre, por lo que se animó a pasearse en la cocina de la más alta en busca de agua y una toalla.

Una vez que se la colocó y le llevó algunas pastillas a Arisa se dispuso a marcharse, pues a pesar de todo seguía desanimada por el trato.

-Gracias por quedarte a ayudarme Suzuki-san, lamento las molestias- agradecía la mayor a su compañera.

-No es nada, supongo que es hora de que me marche, mi madre puede molestarse- dijo con ese semblante triste en su voz. Cosa que Arisa notó.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó, a pesar de todo podía preocuparse por las demás.

-No mucho realmente- agregó comenzando a tomar sus cosas, quería apresurarse, no quería hacer evidente la razón de su desánimo y que Arisa la descubriera.

-Estas desanimada hoy, es… ¿por ese chico? – su pregunta salió casi inconscientemente, pero lo que Arisa no sabía era que esa simple pregunta le dejaría claras muchas cosas aquella tarde.

La menor se tensó ante la pregunta de Arisa, había sentido la suficiente presión aquel día como para no tolerar mas aquel asunto, por lo que sólo agacho la cabeza y sonrió para sí misma, mientras sentía como sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Te importa acaso? Yo creo que no, a ti yo nunca te... importe…-susurró, pero el inminente silencio ocasionó que su susurro fuera escuchado.

-Suzuki-san…-

-Yo siempre pensaba en ti, en como estarías, en que pensabas…. te lo dije ¿No? Frente a muchas personas que nos escuchaban, cuando te vi yo quise ser cercana a ti, porque eres increíble y hermosa, todo eso me atrajo de ti, esa sonrisa me cautivo…. Todo eso te lo dije en persona, pero es como si mi sinceridad te hubiera alejado más, que hacerme cercana- comenzaba a decir, no podía resistirlo más, tenía que hablar ya.

-Pero tú no me aceptaste, si hicimos algunos programas de radio juntas, participamos en los programas juntas y con las demás, ¡Yo siempre estoy mirándote! Y cuando me di cuenta de que no te importaba intente olvidarlo, dejar que Suwa fuese quien me reconfortara, pero no sirvió de nada, mis ojos siempre terminaban sobre ti, todos lo saben Arisa ¡Todos saben que me es inevitable no verte! Es imposible que yo lidie con tu indiferencia y con la manera en que me evitas… Es horrible y doloroso porque yo…. yo te quiero…. te quiero tanto…. ¿Por qué? Arisa…. ¿Por qué no me quieres? - Aina no sabía en qué momento había quedado de rodillas, a la par del sofá donde una muy sorprendida Arisa la miraba.

-Tonta…- le susurró la mayor.

Aina al escucharla levantó la mirada, pero no logró ver a la actriz, en su lugar sintió un cálido abrazo, el abrazo de esa chica que tanto quería y a la que había confesado sus males, abrazándola, compartiéndole su calor.

-No afirmes nada sin saber lo que realmente pienso, ¿No muestro mi afecto en público? Sabes que me da vergüenza ¿Verdad? Pero que me apene no significa que no sienta nada al respecto…. Cuando los fans comenzaron con comentarios románticos respecto a ti y a mi… No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa e incómoda, porque ¿qué pensarías? No estaba segura, ni estaba segura de como tomarlo- explicaba Arisa mientras mantenía el abrazo con la más baja. -Pero ni si quiera me dio tiempo de tomar alguna medida, de la nada comenzaste a pasar más tiempo con Suwa y aunque yo sabía que seguías dándome la misma atención, me costaba trabajo aceptar que alguien más compartiera eso… ¿podría decirse que estaba celosa? - continuaba Arisa.

Aina poco a poco asimilaba las palabras, nunca espero aquello y, sin embargo, se sintió realmente feliz, como si las palabras de Arisa fueran electricidad que recargaba su batería hasta el tope y la hacía sentirse viva de nuevo.

-Lamento mi timidez, y lamento que mi cansancio haga que no responda como otras veces, pero escucha bien Suzuki-san…. yo también te quiero, aunque no lo demuestre frente a los demás- finalizaba Arisa.

Su corazón comenzó a golpear tan fuerte contra su pecho, esas últimas palabra resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza, como si cada una fuese una feroz gota de felicidad a punto de desbordarse. Lentamente comenzó a separarse del abrazo para poder mirar el rostro de Arisa que estaba ligeramente ruborizado, al igual que el de ella.

-Entonces…. ¿No es verdad que te fastidio? – preguntó aun con voz baja mirando a la mayor que le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que tanto le encantaban.

-Por supuesto que no, ya te dije lo que pasa y como me siento ¿No? ¿Cómo no apreciar a mi fan No. 1? – dijo manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

Simplemente no pudo con la emoción, parecía que sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena.

-Arisha…. ¡Arisha!- en un arrebato de emoción se abalanzó contra la actriz que estaba sentada en el sofá y la abrazo del cuello, dejando que su cuerpo descansara encima de ella.

Ambas rieron ante tal acción, una de felicidad y la otra ya acostumbrada a la enérgica menor, sus risas se fueron calmando poco a poco para poderse mirar.

Una cerca de la otra, en una cómoda, pero algo comprometedora posición, la cual Arisa no desaprovecho para sujetar con ambas manos el rostro de la menor y acariciarlo con sus pulgares ligeramente, todo antes de tirar levemente de ella y juntar sus labios.

El contacto fue suave, Arisa intento hacerlo un poco más profundo, aunque ya había besado, el hacerlo sin méritos de actuar y con esa pequeña, era realmente diferente a todo. Podía escuchar e incluso sentir el palpitar de la mas baja, esto debido a lo cerca que estaban.

 _\- "Si muriera ahora…. Moriría feliz"- ese_ pensamiento cruzó la mente de la pequeña Aina, antes de perderse a sí misma en aquel contacto.

Lentamente se separó de ella, con la intención de mirarla, sólo pudo apreciar un rostro extremadamente ruborizado y con una expresión que se lo decía todo.

-Suzuki-san…. ¡Suzuki-san, reacciona! -

.

.

.

* * *

 **Amo que Aina sea tan gatito con Arisa... aun que no lo aprecie como quisiéramos :')**


End file.
